


Sunday Afternoon

by callanleigh



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callanleigh/pseuds/callanleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A road trip with a lot of promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Afternoon

Sunday Afternoon  
AN: I made up this whole story around a piece of a dream I had where I vaguely remember being in a car with Tom and we hold hands for the first time. So this is just a fluffy one-shot. I hope you enjoy, I enjoyed writing it! Comments encouraged!  
Sunday Afternoon  
Drivin’ down your freeways, midnight alleys roam  
I peered up at the clear blue sky just over my sunglasses; now that it was mid-day it had gotten so bright outside. Tom and I had been driving for over ten hours and we still had over two days to go on our journey.  
Tom was in L.A. for a few days promoting a new movie and mentioned that he had to go to New York City next week but hadn’t booked a flight yet. Since I lived in Southern California, I didn’t think he would take me seriously, but I suggested we drive instead. He had never seen Middle America and I wanted him to experience it. I found few things quite as liberating and enjoyable but ultimately exhausted as a clear sky and an open road in the Midwest farmlands.  
I was surprised when he agreed, even getting us a drop-top to drive cross-country. We spent a few days planning the trip, optioning for the long, scenic route as we were in no hurry. I couldn’t have been happier, we were fast friends and I was curious to see what this trip would bring. It was hard to sit so close to him in this convertible and just be friends when I was craving so much more.  
“It’s gonna get really hot out here later.” I looked over my shoulder where Tom was putting gas in the car, looking at the sky and shielding his eyes from the sun. This was our third stop to fill up on gas today alone. He had been bugging me for almost two hours about stopping at a hotel to sleep and stretch our legs but I was eager to get across two states today.  
“I’m sorry but there was no way I was staying at Murder Motel back there,” I pointed in the direction of the dilapidated, dusty old motel we encountered miles away. He turned and smiled at me, his pearly whites making my heart flutter.  
“It didn’t look that bad,” he shrugged, a light breeze ruffling his t-shirt, “Please we have to stop somewhere soon, or I’m going to fall asleep driving.”  
“I’ll drive for a while; I’m good on all the coffee. Reminding me, I should pee,” I got out of the car, shutting the door and sliding on my sunglasses, muttering, “Ugh, I should’ve brought toilet seat covers.” I headed to the station building hearing Tom chuckling after me, “Yeah, good luck with that!” When I got back outside, Tom was in the passenger seat, already reclined for his nap. He lolled his head over to see me climb in the driver’s seat.  
“Are you really passing out on me already?” I pouted, pulling away from the gas station and back onto the one hundred and fifty mile stretch of road we were cruising down.  
“I’m really knackered. These roads are monotonous and not interesting at all, you lied to me,” he grinned.  
“Gee, Tom, I’m sorry you’re having such a shitty time,” I joked. He stared at me for a moment, an amused look on his face.  
“I’m not having a shitty time,” he smiled, putting his sunglasses back on, “but who knows how we’ll feel about each other by the time we get to New York,” he was kidding but I was a little nervous. They say you never know someone until you lived with them and the same can be said for multi-day road trips; a true test of compatibility.  
“I guess we’ll see,” I said, patting him on the knee. “Get some rest. We have a long, long way to go.” He was out within minutes, so to keep myself occupied for the few hours of solace, I listened to the music on low so it didn’t wake Tom. We had pulled away from the gas station around three-thirty and it wasn’t until after eight as the sun was setting that I finally saw signs for hotels in a small city somewhere on the edge of Colorado. I had been listening to a local classic rock station on IHeartRadio when one of my favorite songs, “L.A. Woman” by The Doors, began. I poked Tom in the ribs to wake him, I wanted to blast this song and let him know hotels were only another thirty minutes away.  
He pulled off his sunglasses, rubbing his eyes as he yawned and stretched. He blinked at me, the sleep on his face was touching. “’Morning,” he said, before noting the setting sun, “er, evening, I guess.” I smiled, fighting off the urge to run my fingers through his hair. “Damn, how long was I asleep?”  
“Um, about four and a half hours. It’s almost eight but the good news is there are some real hotels coming up soon if you still want to stop.” He nodded, putting his seat back up.  
“Yes, I need to get out of this damn car for a bit.”  
“Good!” I yelled, reaching for the volume. “Sorry, I gotta blast it!” I grinned at him. He chuckled, returning my grin. He started bobbing his head along as we crusied down the open road. Coupled with the song and the endless stretch of asphalt, the whole scene evoked a swelling whirlwind in my chest. I felt so at ease with my world; my heart was bursting with contentment, having all this time alone with Tom was just a bonus. I looked up at the dusky sky; the clouds were various deep hues of purple, blue and pink, with the orange sun falling behind the Rocky Mountains. The dry but cool farmland air was whipping through my hair, the miles of cornfield and cow patches were picturesque. The song ended and I returned the volume to normal, resting my arm on the console between us. “Ah, I love that song,” I grinned when I heard Tom sigh. “What’s up?” He shook his head and shrugged.  
“No, nothing. I’m just feeling rejuvenated right now. Had a nap, ready to spend the night out of this car and get going early. Plus you have been an enjoyable companion thus far.” I tried not to blush, but I could feel some heat settle in my cheeks, the corners of my mouth ticked up.  
“Give it time, Tom.” He laughed, resting his arm on the console as well.  
“In that case, I’d like to tell you now that I am having a nice time.” His face was inches from mine, those blue eyes sparkling, a content smile on his face as he looked at me and I had to fight to keep my eyes on the road. I tried not to appear as ecstatic as I was about his proximity, I could smell his cologne and see every freckle and fine line on his face, so I nodded keeping my gaze straight ahead.  
“Yeah, I’m having a nice time too.” That was when I felt it, the jolt shoot up my arm as a few of his fingertips grazed mine, before he wove his long fingers between mine, grasping my hand. I had to look at him now, my breath hitching in my throat as he lifted our now clasped hands to his lips, kissing my knuckles.  
“I’m glad,” he smiled, peering at me from over our hands. “I’m going to tell everyone this trip was our first date.”  
If they say I never loved you, you know they are a liar


End file.
